


[Fanart] Lazarus

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: There's a boy in the Wastelands, unaging, preserved in the bright, green fluid of the Lazarus Cores - the last human from Before the End.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ssen/gifts).



> Prompt from 3ssen:  
> “Post-apocalyptic AU with a steampunk aesthetic in which the fractured remains of humanity are in the beginnings of recivilization through retrieving and studying the relics of the Old—complex technologies and machinery scattered throughout the Wastelands that have driven humanity, despite the despairingly limited understandings of these relics, into rapid industrialization (and inevitably, a technological arms race between rising powers). Dick Grayson is a scavenger of the Waynes sent on a mission to the Wastelands to find lazarus cores—small, compact green batteries that are the only energy sources known to power Old technology. What he finds instead is a figure preserved in a cylindrical tank filled with green fluid—a human of the Old; a person from before the end, or so the indecipherable Old language printed on the base of the tube seems to imply. If this is the case, Dick might have just discovered the key to understanding and operating the relics, unlocking the mysteries behind the history of the world, and helping his family pull ahead in the technological race.
> 
> Additional thoughts/ideas/enhancements:  
> \- Jason comes out of the tube angry, of course, because that seems to be his go-to reaction to anything remotely anxiety-inducing (kidding, it probably has something to do with why he was in that tube in the first place), and with a little bit of amnesia, because we’re going with ALL the tropes  
> \- Tim and Babs are the ones leading the research of the relics, Steph and Cass are also scavengers (with Cass having the highest documented mission success rate to date), and Damian isn’t allowed to venture into the Wastelands without supervision despite his mother’s training, much to his chagrin  
> \- I honestly don’t know where I was going with the lazarus cores. If it makes Jason a literal human battery and this turns out to be a mecha premise, so be it”

**Author's Note:**

> Steampunk!! Steampunk!!!


End file.
